


Rapunzel, Rapunzel

by Bonnie_Bug



Category: Rapunzel (Fairy Tale)
Genre: Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-17 04:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8130595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bonnie_Bug/pseuds/Bonnie_Bug
Summary: Rapunzel, Rapunzel, Young maiden, fair hair, Locked in a tower; Who keeps you up there?





	

Rapunzel, Rapunzel,   
Young maiden, fair hair,   
Locked in a tower;   
Who keeps you up there?

Is it a cruel, mean old witch,  
With a knobbly old cane?  
Is it a strict and evil woman,   
So selfish and vain?

Does she treat you kindly,  
With love and respect?  
Does she scold you so harshly  
Your self-confidence is wrecked?

Why do you stay there,   
In the tower so tall?  
What’s keeping you up,  
Besides the long fall?

She doesn’t seem to like you,   
She’s not even your mother!  
She lies and she cheats,  
Beneath her you smother.

The outside world scares you;  
Don’t dare disagree.   
She’s filled your head with lies,   
Can you not see?

It’s wonderful and grand,  
Such a great place to be.  
There’s trees, and there’s grass.  
You’re open and free.

Sure, there’s villains and thieves,   
Evil women and men.  
You’re own caretaker’s one!  
Must we explain again?

Dear maiden, fair maiden,  
With long, golden hair,   
Let go, and just fly  
Down through the air.

There’s a whole world to explore,   
Just reach out and touch it.  
It will and it can pass on by  
So don’t sit up there and watch it.

Rapunzel, Rapunzel,   
You’re a prisoner no longer.  
Nothing holding you down,  
Be true, be free, let your heart wander.


End file.
